


Felonyglob Proposal Idea

by Michael_Demos



Category: Big Hero 6: The Series (Cartoon)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:15:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23515291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Michael_Demos/pseuds/Michael_Demos
Summary: Just a short thing I did, as kind of a half prologue to a possible fanfiction. Carl and Globby both propose to each other.
Relationships: Felony Carl/Globby (Marvel)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 22





	Felonyglob Proposal Idea

Globby hummed to himself as he swung through San Fransokyo, clutching the small box containing the ring he’d just bought. That was right, the mutant formerly known as Dibs was going to propose today! He’d managed to find the rest of the money from Obake’s missions back when he was a supervillain- he wasn’t proud of that but he had the money now anyway- then save enough over the past three months from doing odd jobs around the city, and then had gone to the jeweler’s while his boyfriend Felony Carl was out of the house and bought a beautiful diamond ring. Now he was on his way to meet Carl outside the city.

* * *

Carl had a small smile on his face as he rubbed his thumb over the small box in his vest pocket. He wasn’t showing much emotion- he rarely did- but on the inside he was the happiest he’d ever been. He’d either saved up or stolen enough money to buy a diamond ring for his boyfriend. He was going to propose to Globby, and he couldn’t wait. He’d asked Globby to meet him outside the city, unaware that his boyfriend was doing the exact same thing.


End file.
